Korjin
Environment Korjin is a tidally locked world meaning one side is always facing towards it's star(s) whilst the other always faces away, with it poles being on either side this gives way to a drastic change in a Gremithian's resistance in temperature as well as several adaptations in wildlife around both hemispheres. Whilst being an overall desert planet in majority it still has its own fair share of unique environments and habitats ans strangely enough areas of which drops in air pressure and density exists yet these anomalies mostly coincide with Eastern and Western territory. History History on Korjin usually involves bloodshed as over the years especially during all three battles of Cyloxisis, roughly 9 trillion years after the events of Vaction and Roverse, would stain the Equator of their world a tint of blood red and later a darker pigment. Several cities would fall as well as during the events of "The Great collide". Even after the fall of Vaction and reformation into the later Gremithian Legion, roughly 3 trillion years after The Great Collide, few cities dot Korjin's vast landscape. This isn't due to any economical issue, its mainly the soul reason to preserve their ancient customs and way of life as well as the planet itself as warfare would increase in intensity to the point of world crushing levels. Wild Life From a far Korjin seems like a decollete planet devoid-ed of any life, yet contrary to this observation Korjin is full of it yet it is not to what many would call pleasant or docile. Life on Korjin is hostile, very hostile, as a result of a common ancestor to an ancient organism constructed long ago for ruthless warfare and ingenious creativity, this has granted every and all forms of life on Korjin to adopt a beyond hostile personality and nature. Gremithians whilst top dog, still had the struggle of dealing with this landscape, no matter if fauna or animal both kingdoms reek with this insane predatory nature. Korjin whilst beautiful in its landscapes has still fallen victim to the life that inhabits it, and is one of the many reason why species outside of Gremithians stick to the cities rather then out in the sandy country side as it is common for foreigners to fall victim to even the smallest and least harmful life forms. Whilst most Fauna is bipedal or consisting of some form locomotion, not all are mobile in fact whilst it doesn't look like it there are forests just not on the surface. Caves are the safest places for these life types and forms yet it is hard to spot them as like those above ground they are completely pitch black using any and all light that hits them. As for fauna above ground, they work as mobile forests never big enough to see from space most of the time, if they are they look as if the terrain itself is morphing and breathing it can be unnerving for holders of livestock as these moving forests are extremely dangerous being known to very easily kill Gremithians and wipe out small outposts. The Fungi of Korjin are similar but only travel in pairs, yet are just as if not more horrifying being able to outrun almost anything besides certain vehicles of course at this time.Category:Planet